horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Strangers: Prey at Night
Strangers: Prey at Night is an 2018 American Slasher film, directed by Johannes Roberts and starring Christina Hedwricks, Bailee Madison and Martin Henderson. It is a sequel to the 2008 film The Strangers, and features a family being terrorised by the titular Strangers whilst staying at an abandoned mobile home park. It will be released on March 9, 2018. Plot In a secluded trailer park in Covington, Kentucky, the three masked strangers — Dollface, Pin-Up, and the Man in Mask — arrive in a truck at night to a couple's new trailer. Dollface wakes a sleeping female occupant, knocking at the front door. Dollface instantly kills her and then lies down in bed next to the woman's sleeping husband in a creepy manner. Meanwhile, Mike and his wife Cindy take a family trip with their children, Luke and Kinsey, to their aunt and uncle's trailer park to spend time together before Kinsey leaves for boarding school. After arriving, they meet an unmasked Dollface at the front door. She asks for Tamara, but is turned away by Cindy. Kinsey and Luke stumble upon a trailer with the door open. Inside, they find their aunt and uncle brutally murdered. Back at the family trailer, Dollface visits a second time and is yet again turned away. Troubled by the encounter, Mike and Cindy find the kids, who are in hysterics. Mike follows Luke to find the bodies. Cindy and Kinsey return to the trailer to find their cell phones destroyed and a masked Dollface inside. Cindy helps Kinsey escape the house before being stabbed to death by Dollface. Mike and Luke find the bodies and find the voicemail that Cindy left for their uncle earlier, realizing that the killers had heard the message and were waiting for them to arrive. After arriving back at the family trailer, they find Kinsey missing and Cindy dead. After a devastating moment, they drive their minivan around, shouting for Kinsey, but the Man in Mask violently throws a brick at the van, causing Mike to swerve into a trailer. Finding himself pinned to his seat with a long piece of wood impaled to his abdomen, Mike tells Luke to find his sister. After Luke hesitates to leave, the Man in Mask kills Mike with an ice pick. Kinsey is attacked twice and stabbed by Dollface before being rescued by Luke. Luke hides her under a porch and goes to the general store to use the phone but is attacked by Pin-Up. He overpowers her and stabs her to death. An angry Man in Mask stabs Luke in the back and leaves him to die in the pool. Kinsey finds Luke and pulls him out before setting off to find help. A sheriff finds Kinsey but is promptly killed with a slit to the throat by Dollface. Kinsey uses the sheriff's shotgun to shoot Dollface; she unmasks her, and as Dollface bleeds to death, Kinsey asks, "Why are you doing this?" Dollface replies, "Why not?" Kinsey then finishes her off with a shot to the head. The Man in Mask arrives in his truck and attacks Kinsey. She uses her lighter to ignite a gasoline leak and both vehicles explode, seemingly killing him. The Man in Mask survives the explosion and pursues her in his truck, now engulfed in flames. He exits the truck, burned up, to attack her but falls to the ground, pulling out a piece of glass out of his abdomen and falls seemingly dead. Kinsey flags down a mother and son in a truck, but they attempt to flee when they see the Man in Mask appear. Kinsey manages to climb into the bed of the truck, along with the Man in Mask, swinging his ax at her. Kinsey knocks him off of the truck by hitting him hard in the head with a baseball bat. The Man in Mask is last seen lying in the road, seemingly dead. Some time later at a hospital, Luke is in a bed, recovering from the stab wound. Kinsey awakens from a sudden nightmare. As she gets up, filling a cup of water to refresh, she hears a strange noise along with a familiar knocking at the door and drops the cup in shock. Cast Christina Hendricks as Cindy Martin Henderson as Mike Bailee Madison as Kindsey Lewis Pullman as Luke Production Development Rogue Pictures' producers announced that a sequel to The Strangers was in development in August 2008, tentatively titled The Strangers: Part II.89 In a 2009 listing published by Bloody Disgusting, it was reported that the script would be written by Bryan Bertino and the film directed by Laurent Briet.1011 In 2010, the horror website Shock Till You Drop reported that Relativity Media put The Strangers: Part II on hold because they decided the film might not be in their interest, despite the fact that Universal Pictures was willing to distribute it.11 However, Rogue Pictures confirmed in January 2011 that the sequel was again in production, and was then scheduled to begin filming as early as April 2011; in a press release, Rogue revealed the plot would concern "a family of four who have been evicted from their home due to the economy, and are paid a visit by the same three strangers from the first film."1112 According to Liv Tyler, star of the original film, Part II was slated for release in 2014, but that did not occur.1311 In 2015, The Wrap reported that the sequel was in production, and that Relativity Media and GK Films had scheduled the film for a December 2, 2016, release date, though it was later removed from the schedule.1415 Roberts said that while he was in Los Angeles, the producers of 47 Meters Down met him for dinner and asked if he could read a script called Prey At Night. He liked the script and wondered if he wanted to get involved in a sequel despite having released the first film years before but finally accepted and decided to add his personal touch.16 Casting In February 2017, it was announced that Johannes Roberts would be the sequel's new director, and that filming would commence during the summer of the same year.17 In May 2017, Christina Hendricks,18 Bailee Madison, and Lewis Pullman were reported as the film's stars,19 and production began in Los Angeles on May 30.20 In June 2017, it was announced Martin Henderson had also joined the cast, along with other cast members. Filming Filming began in June 2017 in Covington, Kentucky and lower Cincinnati which concluded on July 10, 2017. Bailee Madison's boyfriend Alex Lange has visited the set of the movie while the events of filming. There was once an event called "The Strangers: Prey at Night Experience", in which people visited. Bailee Madison did almost all of her stunts and had some minor injuries including, a broken toe along with some bruises while filming. On set, the cast explained how horrifying the set was to film there at night, saying it was just as creepy as it was in the movie.